Who Invented Telephones Again?
by Ayumi Uchiha
Summary: Thrill. A story of telephone numbers, Tezuka's homework, Ryoma's dinner, and Fuji's insecurities. Then Karupin gets mixed, and everything was chaotic. Oh, and Power Rangers! Yes, I know what Ryoma's favorite color is. I just made it red for Power Rangers.


**Ayu-chan's notes:**

Enjoy. Ahihi. n,n And don't forget to review, m'kay? - I'll give you drugs, er, diapers! XDDDD

**Disclaimer:**

Prince of Tennis ™ is not a property of mine, unfortunately. That's why I write fan fictions to calm my soul. XDD Yes, my soul is perfectly calm right now.

**Dedication:**

**Rain-chan** – Enjoy! Tell me if you like it. - It's my first writing a Thrill, dear. XP

**All the Thrill Pair fans out there** – We rule! XDDD Review to spread the Thrill Pair Drug! XD Yes, I'm such a pusher. XD

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was having a headache.

It was a really terrible migraine, actually.

Damn.

Karupin ate his fish.

He was about to kick Karupin, just because his favorite fish was barbarically devoured, when their house phone rang.

Sighing, Ryoma stood up and walked towards their phone.

_Who in their right mind would call me at this time? _He glanced at his watch – 8:18 PM.

Why, yes. He considered 8:18 as late. After all, 6:00 _was_his curfew!

"Hello," Ryoma's voice, in monotone as usual, answered the phone.

"Echizen," was the short reply.

"C-Captain?" Ryoma couldn't believe it! Why was their Captain calling him at (he glanced at his watch again) 8:19 PM?

_Wasn't Captain Tezuka supposed to be practicing an uplifting speech?_

_Wasn't he supposed to be eating dinner with his family?_

_Wasn't he supposed to be doing his homework?_

"I already finished doing my homework," Tezuka replied.

"Oh." Ryoma twitched. "Er, right. Why did you call?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"I just wanted to tell you that Fuji's here in my house right now," Tezuka's sigh was heard. "He's pretty upset that you didn't give him your telephone number."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "I, well, you see, Capta – "

"Ryo-ma-chan," a charming voice sang on the other line. "How was dinner?"

"What?" Ryoma asked, jaws dropping. "What are you doing there in Captain's house?"

"My dinner was excellent, thank you very much." Fuji's smile was evident in his voice.

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma's voice turned dangerous. "I don't want to repeat myself anymore."

Fuji laughed. "Why?" he asked. "'Myself' is such a great word! It should always be repeated. 'Myself. Myself. Myself.' There! Wasn't that lovely?"

Ryoma chose not to answer that.

"Saa, Ryoma-_chan._" Fuji's voice took a hazardous turn. "What's the point of having a boyfriend when you don't even give your telephone number to him?"

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows. "Is this what this is all about? _Telephone numbers?_" he asked incredulously.

"That means you don't trust me," Fuji's daunting voice was still heard. "What's the point of a relationship without trust?"

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma sighed, exasperated. "I can't believe you're making a big deal out of telephone numbers."

"Another thing, Ryoma-_chan,_" Fuji emphasized. "I told you to call me Syuusuke."

"But I respect you as a senior!" Ryoma cried out. _Damn it. Why's he being so…feminine today?_

"Aha!" Fuji smirked. "You respect me as a senior but you don't trust me! Interesting." His eyes perilously shot open.

Ryoma gulped. He could _swear_ he felt goose bumps. "I… It's just that I'm not used to calling you 'Syuusuke'," he reasoned out. "You're two years older than I am."

"I'm only four years old, Ryoma-_chan,_" Fuji smiled. "Get out of this room, Tezuka. I swear I'll tell everyone that you used to think that Atobe was your soul mate."

"_What?_" Ryoma asked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to Tezuka," Fuji replied, his cheerful voice was brought back.

"I see…" There was a pause. "Er, Syuusuke?"

"Yes, Ryoma-chan?" Fuji was overjoyed.

"Why do you want to know my telephone number, anyway? Your home telephone is broken, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Right!" Fuji answered, grinning.

"And you also know what my cell phone number is, right?" Ryoma inquired, sighing.

"Right!" Fuji was still grinning.

"You just wanted to bother Captain, right?"

"Right!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _I knew it. _He was about to say something, but then he hesitated.

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma called out Fuji's name.

"Right!" Fuji answered. Guess what his favorite word is now.

"You… You do know that…" Ryoma gulped. "You do know that I love you, right?"

"Right!" Fuji smiled.

"Good," Ryoma blushed. "Good night, then."

"Good night." And with that, they both hung up.

Ryoma was about to kick Karupin when the phone rang again.

"Hello," he said.

"Ryoma-chan. I forgot to tell you something," Fuji stated. He sounded apologetic.

"What is it?" asked Ryoma.

"I told everyone in school that you love the Power Rangers." Fuji laughed nervously.

_Damn. So that's why the teachers asked me what my favorite color is. I swear I saw them exchange meaningful glances when I said 'red'._"It's alright. Is that all?"

"Yes," Fuji said. "That's all."

They both hung up when the phone rang again. "Hello," Ryoma answered, annoyed that he wasn't able to kick Karupin.

"Ryoma-chan."

"Yes?"

"I love you too. 'Bye!" Fuji's voice, sweet and soft, was heard. He was the first to hang up.

Ryoma stared into nothingness, and then he realized that he had to hang up too.

He hung up and smiled faintly.

Somehow, he didn't want to kick Karupin anymore.

* * *

Somehow, the reader wants to give a review right now. XD 


End file.
